metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scientist
Inorganic Material? I think whoever wrote this meant to say something like "nonliving material". Fabric is technically organic both in the chemical sense and the fact that it comes from organisms or is a synthetic creation based on the natural substance. Tzion 15:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Simulation of fabric? Gee, being able to use flesh to give the illusion of fabric's gotta be eerie. Now I can imagine why for example, polygonal clothes make bloodmarks like they were made of flesh, I hope we get Unlimited detail so we can remove that scary illusion. 14:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Merging (archive of Talk:Scientist-X) Although I agree to the merging, don't we have to merge the Fake Chozo Statue too? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 20:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) If thats the case, then I'm against this merge. We'd have to dedicate entire paragraphs for those two. And also, i've noticed that this article is severely lacking a lot of crucial information, such as this fake human being the one responsible for the attempted destruction of the BSL station, why it it tried, the fact that most humans are used as food for the parasite because their weak, etc. If we can expand this article, it could stand on its own without the need of being merged. ( 22:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) I'd oppose it as well. NeoRidley got his own page, and in my opinion all other X forms should as well. But especially this guy, seeing as his behavior and significance are quite different from the Lab Worker's.--AdmiralSakai 16:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Good god, stop renaming pages improperly. I can tell you that most names of species that end with -X are fan names. This is one of them. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 19:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Then I hope you are prepared to create a fair number of ULFs. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Nope. You're not doing it. We can just cover them on the normal creature pages. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 19:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Inadequate. Many, such as the Yard-X, are almost entirely different from their uninfected forms (to the point where I would not even feel comfortable stating with any degree of certainty that they are Yard-x and not another creature without references). "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the Yard-X just has a different shell and different attacks. The crustacean underneath is the same. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The crustacean underneath is difficult to see, however the Yard appears much more snail-like than the Yard-X, and lacks claws. And in any case, the appearance, vulnerabilities, and attacks of an enemy are its only identifying characteristics (you seem to have forgotten that Yard are also invulnerable to weapons, and are capable of both retracting into their shells and rolling when kicked) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC)